


DARKNESS

by blackwyvern



Category: Ori and the Blind Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwyvern/pseuds/blackwyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever asks what the darkness thinks.  No one ever stops to think of what was, only what is and only what will be.  Not what came before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DARKNESS

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ori and the Blind forest. It is an awesome game though.

She was old. Older then soft earth or the whispering water. Older then the day with it's burning sun and the night with it's hovering moon and sparkling stars. From the age of nothingness itself, when even darkness had no name. 

 

She had watched. Watched as the stars burst and winked into being in the sky, watched as the moon grew from a speck of minute nothingness. The sky had opened and the sun had blared to life in it's blinding agony. Watched as the wind began to whisper, the earth to stir and the water to flow. And life....

Watched as the perfection of nothing was tainted and soiled with the dregs of life. This minute creatures with their wretched eyes that watched and twinkled like the stars that blemished her sky.

The sun had burned her, tarnishing and tattering her once perfect plumage. There was no escape for the agony of light as even the night was subject to the whim of moon and stars. In pain she had flown across the accursed land seeking it's darkest corners, it's lowest depths. Only there, in the cool embrace of the earth did she feel a fleeting glimmer of the time before.

But even that was not perfect. The earth wiggled and scrapped, crawled and breathed around her, disturbing her peace. It was at least bearable.

Until....

Where the first came from she would never know, sleeping in the beneath she had distanced herself from the surface and it's blinding agonies. What a rude awakening to have a root spring up in the dark and emit light.

LIGHT.

She had been furious, even here the light would give her no peace! She tore, talons slashing, beak pecking and tearing, wings furiously beating until that damnable perverse mark on the perfection of darkness had been torn to splinters. Heaving with her efforts she had taken wing. Sliding through the darkness of tunnels she had not traversed in years beyond counting.

Breaking to the surface to the night with it's stars she had screeched in rage at the sight before her. A tree, a great hulking brute of a tree lay against the sky emitting brilliant points of light. Her eyes streaming from the pain as this tree lit up the night as bright as the accursed sun of the day. 

The fire of rage set into old bones, her feathers tattered and torn she rode the wind and currents. A shade bent on revenge. Her mind in a fury set on her path. There would be no more retreat, no more hiding, no more settling for a pale imitation of her glorious darkness. 

That night she had broken the tree, stole it's light and snapped it in twain, tossing it to the caverns below. As it winked out she felt the curl of satisfaction rise in her chest and crowed her victory to the shaking heavens.

Let them tremble, she had boasted. 

With the tree a broken husk and the beings of light destroyed the water began to grow still and tainted. The earth turned to dust and cinder. The sky blackened, the burning fire of day blotted out by sickly clouds. Even at night the stars seemed to dim and dull, their lights wavering in what could be described as a celestial tremble.

But her victory did not last long.

One remained. One was overlooked. One was coming. It did not matter, she assured herself. She had broken the light! What could this one small, barely breathing wisp of hope ever accomplish? What could it possibly do when her might had broken it's kin, cracking them like the shells of snails on the rocks? When even the very heavens feared her?

It could do nothing! When this thing stood before her, this last gasp of a dying world that had marred the perfection of the time before she would crush it beneath her talons. Shred it with her beak! Beat it with her wings! Until it was no more then a distant memory. With it gone all would be complete...all would be as before.

The darkness would return.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if you read through that, yeah :D thank you! But a quick note, I have no clue how on target I am with describing the main antagonists motives here because I have not actually finished the game yet. I am only on retrieving the water vein as of writing this, but that's how much this game has captivated me. That being said please do not tell me what happens! I don't want spoilers. :)


End file.
